


Blake, you know you're lactose intolerant, right?

by thebeeraincell



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Oh No! My waitress is really hot! AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeeraincell/pseuds/thebeeraincell
Summary: While out with Ilia for lunch, Blake struggles to say no to the beautiful waitress taking care of their table.Pure Bi disaster Blake, Flirty Yang, and teasing/ultimate wingwoman Ilia fluff fic
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Blake, you know you're lactose intolerant, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a TikTok I literally just saw from @latestlucas.  
> Here's the link if you'd like to see it: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJmDrVX7/  
> Bi disaster/lovestruck Blake is inbound :D

Blake loved spending time with Ilia, she really did. She'd been her best friend since middle school and they had been thick as thieves through sleepless nights at college, pulling each other through exams and midterms galore with encouraging words and more cups of coffee and tea than were probably healthy for their hearts. After graduation their schedules had changed, and they weren't able to meet up as often anymore.

That's why Blake found it all the more confusing when her eyes kept straying from Ilia's passionate talks of her advocate work to the golden haired waitress that was bustling like a bee around the old retro-chic diner where they'd decided to meet for lunch.

"Blake? Earth to Blake!?"

Blake jumped, snapping her eyes back to Ilia's hand waving inches from her face.

"What's gotten into you today?" Ilia asked, "You've been staring at our waitress the entire time we've been here."

Blake scoffed, "I'm not staring at Yang, and I was listening. You were talking about the new girl at your internship with the district attorney."

Ilia sat back, confused. "How do you know the waitress's name?"

"I saw her name tag. Obviously." Blake snorted, smugly taking a sip from her coffee mug then grimacing like she'd forgotten what it contained... because she had.

"Ahh." Ilia smirked, "So that's why your order was so weird. You were too busy staring at her name tag to remember what you wanted to eat."

"No! I always get the..." Blake nudged the deep fried "house-special" monstrosity with her fork. "Meat and gravy with beans on the side."

"Mhmm. I assume you get the never-ending coffee deal every time too?"

Blake's face turned as red as the checkered tablecloths.

"Only sometimes." she mumbled sullenly, her ears folding backwards.

Just as Ilia was about to tease her some more, Blake's ears perked up as the waitress, Yang, stepped up to the table.

"Are either of you lovely gals interested in some dessert? We're running a special for Sundae Sundays, half-off our normal price! We even throw in the cherry for free if you want to impress your friends." She said with a bright grin and a wink.

"I'm full, thanks." Ilia said, "What about you, Blake?"

"Huh? OH! I'll take one." Blake stuttered.

"Awesome! I'll have that right out for you!" Yang smiled, walking back towards the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of earshot Ilia turned to Blake, shaking her head with teasing pity.

"You poor bi disaster. Who are you and what have you done with the girl who debated people into the dirt on a thirty minute nap and a cup of English Breakfast?"

Blake huffed, her ears folding back down from embarrassment, "You're no better."

"Touché, but at least I haven't ordered things my body naturally rejects just to impress a pretty woman."

"What are you talking abou-"

"Heeellllooooo! Got your sundae for you!" Yang waltzed back over, gently placing the giant dessert on the table.  
"I tried to get you two cherries, but one kind of got its' stem tied up back in the kitchen." Yang said, winking at Blake.

"Oh! That's okay! I'm more than happy with just one! Really!" Blake reassured, tugging the dessert closer with a smile.

"Enjoy!" Yang said as she stepped away again, called to another table by a waving customer.

"That was such an obvious flirt." Ilia snorted with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned, plucking the cherry from the top of the dessert.

"The cherry got its' stem tied? Blake, you went to college, you know what that party trick means." Ilia stated with a obvious gesture.

"Please," Blake scoffed, taking a spoonful of the sundae, pointedly looking away from Ilia, "she's probably not even into women."

"Well, there's one easy way to tell." Ilia said with a devious smirk.

"Hmm?" Blake cocked an eyebrow, spoon dangling from her mouth.

Ilia turned back for a moment, catching Yang's eye with a quick wave. To Blake's utter mortification she mouthed 'Are you gay?' and flopped her hand at the wrist. Blake could hear Yang laugh across the restaurant, and to her surprise she made the motion back with a wink and a nod.

Blake choked, sputtering ice cream into a napkin she'd hastily snatched from the old retro container.

"Oh my GOD, Ilia!" Blake coughed, her ears pinned tightly to her head. "We're leaving. We're leaving RIGHT NOW."

"Quit floundering, Belladonna. She's coming this way!" Ilia sang teasingly.

Yang came up to the table chuckling, "If I'd known you two were here together-together I would've offered you some of our couple's entrees."

"Oh!" Ilia started, "We're not a couple, but if you're looking for someone to share a plate with I think Blake might enjoy that offer." Ilia smirked.

"Oh, really?" Yang raised an eyebrow with a smile, turning to Blake. "I ~was~ just coming over to offer you some more napkins, I noticed you'd been using a lot of them."

Blake's ears folded slightly as she gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, umm, I guess I just really liked the sundae."

"Well if you liked it so much you should come back! We do run that special every Sunday you know. And," she set down the check and slid a napkin towards Blake, "If you can't wait that long there is a really cute little ice cream bar on Neopolitan Street that stays open till 7 most nights. I like to unwind there when I get off work around 6. They make a great espresso flavored gelato."

"Thanks for the tip." Blake smiled, her ears perked straight upwards as she took the folded napkin.

"Pretty sure that's my line." Yang chuckled as she gathered the bills from the two to pay for their meals. She began making her way towards the register as Blake and Ilia gathered their things.

When the bell over the door chimed their exit, she called out, "Hope to see y'all back sometime! Thanks for coming!"

The two waved back, making their way to the sidewalk and down the street. Blake finally unfolded the napkin in her hand and came to a dead stop on the sidewalk. Ilia thudded squarely against her back, not expecting the sudden halt.

"Blake?! What -"

"She gave me her number."

Ilia looked over her shoulder, the napkin was marked with the 7-digit number, a looping heart, and some small, sloppy script that read, 'CALL ME ;) - YANG'.

"Well look at that, looks like you still have some game after all, Belladonna!" Ilia congratulated, "Or she's into the flustered, red-faced type."

"Hush you. This not-a-disaster bisexual has a DATE at an ice cream parlor with a pretty lady coming up soon." Blake crowed proudly, strutting down the street.

"Blake... you know you're lactose intolerant right?"

Blake stopped again, then dropped her head into her hands with a loud groan, the napkin with Yang's number folded away neatly in her left hip pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I offer you a Blake so flustered she forgets her body's common yet mildly annoying inability to digest lactose. (I've got a friend who does this all the time, I'm the one who carries her medication with me so she remembers to take it lol.)
> 
> Tomorrow I offer my professor the paper I procrastinated to write this :)
> 
> G'night!


End file.
